


A Secret The River Can Keep

by meirenyu



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: First Time, Golden shower, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Piss kink, Polyamory, Watersports, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meirenyu/pseuds/meirenyu
Summary: A camping trip takes a turn for the wetter.





	A Secret The River Can Keep

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks go out to [rhinkipoo](https://rhinkipoo.tumblr.com/) for her impeccable beta chops.
> 
> There's been a lot of piss talk tumblr-side. LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO.

Link roughly changed gears in the rented Range Rover as he wound through the trail of Pike National Forest, gingerly finding his way back to the campsite with a trunk full of rations. The path was uneven, the gravel crunching under the tires as he drove through the dense landscape of scrubby pine and thick, verdant undergrowth. He rested one arm on the door frame and breathed the rich, earthy forest air as it blew through his hair. He smiled wryly, at peace with how small he was beneath these towering evergreens.

He didn’t realize how long he’d been needing this vacation, but the second he’d gotten Rhett, Jessie, Christy, and all their kids packed up and on the road, he knew this had been a long time coming. It had been an easy sell, the prospect of an entire week camped out in the forest at the foot of the Rocky Mountains. Even their teenagers hadn’t complained too much about the impending spotty cell service and lack of Netflix, and the nearly sixteen hour trip in the RV had only seen a few temper tantrums and a handful of “ _Mom_ , Locke’s _touching_ me again.”

As he pulled into their campsite now, he saw Lily lounging with a thick book in one of the fold up chairs next to the RV. The zippered doors of the kids’ tents all hung open. She heard his approach and snapped the book shut, rising to help him with the groceries. 

“Hey, Lil,” he said with a smile, as she pulled open the trunk.

“Hey, ho, daddy-o,” she answered drily and began pulling bags from the SUV. He filled one hand with the heavy grocery bags and slammed the trunk shut. The sound tore through the peace of the forest.

“Where is everybody?” He asked.

“Mom’s taking a nap with Rhett and Lando,” she answered, plopping the bags down on the large picnic table next to the fire pit, “and Jessie’s down with the rest of the kids in the river.” He set down the remaining bags and began sorting through them.

“You wanna go tell ‘em to come up for lunch?” He asked, setting aside a loaf of bread, lunch meat, and a jar of mayonnaise.

“Sure thing.”

“Thanks, sug.”

He went into the RV and stood for a moment in the bedroom doorway, taking in the image of Christy and Rhett sleeping peacefully, Lando sandwiched in between them. The whole scene was warm with golden light. His stomach gave a funny little lurch. He almost didn’t have the heart to wake them for lunch, but the moment passed, and he leaned down to kiss Christy’s temple. She slowly blinked awake and looked up at him with a soft smile.

“Wake up, sleepyheads,” he whispered, and Rhett stirred awake at the sound of his voice. “Let’s go get lunch ready.” Christy pulled Lando into an upright position and coaxed him out the door. Rhett moved to pass Link in the doorway, but he bent to give Link a slow, warm kiss first.

“Mama, Daddy’s kissing Rhett,” Lando called, laughing as he followed her through the RV. “That’s silly.”

“I don’t think it’s silly,” the two men heard her say as she shooed him outside.

He gave a shrug and breezily said, “Okay.”

They were congregated around the picnic table, making sandwiches assembly line-style when the rest of the family marched up through the trees, trailing river water and damp towels behind them. Jessie and the boys toweled off before joining the others at the table. Lily handed out plates of sandwiches and chips to everyone, and they all sat down, joined hands, and bent their heads in prayer.

Conversation was lively and light as they dug in. Lando watched Lincoln and Shep shoving chips into their sandwiches, and he immediately followed suit. Link watched Christy teasing Rhett about a dollop of mayonnaise in his beard until Jessie reached over to wipe it away with her crumpled napkin. Link’s heart swelled to see the open happiness on all their faces. He had a fleeting thought that this was what he’d been working for his whole life. This was what success looked like.

“You gonna eat, babe?” Christy asked, and he jerked out of his reverie, remembering the sandwich in his hand.

Jessie’s eyes widened, and she looked over at Lincoln. “Hey, Lincoln, tell them about the fish you caught!” Lincoln’s face lit up, and he swallowed his food.

“Oh, my God, y’all!” He crowed. “It was _huge_! I caught it with my hands!”

“You threw it back, though, right?” Christy asked in a tone that verged on warning. Lincoln pouted.

“Yeah,” he sighed, “Jessie made me.”

“Good boy,” she replied. As they all finished up, Christy asked, “Well, what’s on the agenda for this afternoon?” 

Jessie wiped the crumbs away from her mouth before suggesting, “There’s that little carnival down at the clubhouse today.”

Lando piped in, “Petting zoo! Mom, please, please, please!” Christy held up her hand for a second as she turned to Jessie.

“Co-chaperones?” She asked with a quirked brow. Jessie just laughed, and Lando whooped in joy. Christy turned to the kids and commanded, “Clean up, get changed, and we’ll go.”

“You coming, too, Dad?” Lily asked, eyeing her father hopefully. Christy cut him off before he could answer.

“I think your fathers need some quality time together,” she said breezily. “Don’t you think?”

 

Their campsite was tranquil now that the gang of kids had been herded off to the clubhouse. Link busied himself packing up his backpack, while Rhett sat scribbling on an old receipt at the picnic table.

“Whatcha doin’?” Link murmured, leaning over Rhett’s shoulder for a better look.

“Just leaving a note for the girls,” he answered. He grabbed a lone can of Coke from the cooler and set it down on the paper. The note flapped in the breeze but otherwise stayed put.

They wound their way down through the tall pines, brushy undergrowth, and boulders, the beer-filled cooler and a picnic blanket in tow. They’d only been walking for a short while before the sound of trickling river water lifted up through the trees, mingling with the breathy chorus of rustling branches and birdsong. The narrow path opened up onto a small clearing that met with the smooth-pebbled bank of the lazily flowing Arkansas River. Rhett balanced the cooler on a boulder, kicked off his shoes, and rolled his pants legs up to his calves. Link watched the man take precarious steps out onto the slick riverbed, arms stretched out for balance. He smiled softly and slung the blanket out on a smooth patch of riverbank. 

“Don’t fall in,” he called, settling down on one side of the blanket, cracking open a beer. “You’ll get all wet.” Rhett glanced back at him.

“I could just change, you know,” he quipped, and on that note, he whipped off his t-shirt and slung it across his shoulders.

“Whatever,” Link sighed, sinking down on the makeshift pillow he’d fashioned out of his backpack. His gaze rose to the canopy above him. Silence stretched between them, and at length, Rhett trod back up to the dry bit of riverbank, snatching a beer from the cooler. He slid down next to Link and cracked open his beer.

“Hope there aren’t any squirrels playing target practice today,” he said into the breeze.

“A little squirrel shit never hurt no one,” Link laughed.

“I meant with acorns, but okay.”

They drank in silence, lolling in the warm rays of sunlight and cool Rocky Mountain air. Rhett turned his head, taking in Link’s profile and all the nature that surrounded them. The steady rise and fall of Link’s chest felt not unlike a hypnotist’s pocket watch. At length, Rhett’s eyes got all heavy, and the half-empty can of beer grew warm.

“You’re staring,” Link whispered, and Rhett jerked his attention to downing the rest of his beer.

“You want another one?” He offered, reaching for the cooler. Link nodded, and Rhett passed him a cold one. He remained sitting, his knees up nearly to his shoulders, gazing out over the water, suspended in this one soft and warm moment.

“This is nice.” Link was reading his mind. 

“You ever think about where you wanna retire to?” The river nearly carried Rhett’s words away.

“Wherever you retire to.”

Rhett bit back a smile. He gazed down at the man by his side. “I thought that was a given.”

Link took a long, slow drink. “Yeah, and I thought that you being off-limits was a given, but here we are.” Rhett gulped down half his beer.

His heart leapt in his chest, and he ventured, “Why haven’t we… you know… yet?” Link took a good, long moment to ponder the answer.

“I guess,” he started, “I guess it’s been 34 years of waiting already. Why rush things now?” Rhett felt himself nodding.

“That’s fair.

They both drank in silence for a while, Rhett watching the river, Link watching Rhett. After a while, Rhett said softly, “Lando called me Dad this morning.” Link’s heart fluttered.

“Did he really?” He asked through a beaming smile.

“I don’t think he meant to,” Rhett amended, “but still.”

“Still.”

Silence overtook them once again, and the afternoon slowly trickled on before them. Several empty beer cans lay stacked against the side of the cooler, and they both dozed off and on, limbs sedated, eyes heavy. Rhett shifted slightly, then he shifted again. Link was pulled from sleep. He could feel Rhett’s wiggling by the pull of the blanket beneath them.

“Ants in your pants?” He mumbled, opening one bleary eye.

“Gotta pee real bad.”

Link turned over on his side and watched Rhett’s face sharply. “You’re literally surrounded by restroom.”

“Don’t wanna get up,” Rhett sighed, grinding his hips down against the hard ground. He smiled sheepishly at Link.

“Lazy ass,” Link gibed, turning back onto his back. He sucked down the rest of his beer. Grinning in mischief, he glanced across at Rhett and purred, “Better not focus on the river then.”

“You fucker,” Rhett growled, digging his palm into his bladder.

“Drip, drip, drip.”

“I swear to God,” Rhett whined breathlessly, eyes scrunched as he threw his head back into his pack.

“Dude, go pee,” Link laughed, approaching hysterics, trying to ignore the urgent pitch Rhett’s whining was starting to take. He wiped his palms on the lap of his jeans.

“Won’t.”

 

Link licked his lips, and he carefully breathed out a deep, shaky sigh. “Rhett, are you five?”

“Oh, gosh!” Rhett gasped. His body went rigid. He bit off a choked moan. Link lost the battle to keep his eyes on Rhett’s face, and he raked his gaze down Rhett’s long, trembling body. A small, dark patch had bloomed in the crotch of Rhett’s jeans, and Link’s heart stuttered in his rib cage. Rhett frantically grabbed at his crotch. “Oh, gosh!”

“Rhett James McLaughlin,” Link panted, teeth gritting hard, fingers digging into the blanket. “You go pee this second. I’m not playing with you.” Rhett’s chest rose and fell so fast, and his body shook. A thin whine spilled out of him.

“Okay, fine,” he breathed, and to Link’s confusion, the man grunted, his body slackening against the ground. His whining deepened into a choked moan, and he groaned loud enough for the park ranger to hear, “Oh, my God, that feels so good.”

“Wha-?” Link gasped. His mouth dropped open, shocked as hell at what he was witnessing. The tiny dark patch on Rhett’s crotch was blooming ever larger, spreading across Rhett’s hips until a thin stream of piss sprang through the denim that covered what could only have been Rhett’s cockhead. “ _Rhett!_ ”

“What?” He growled, now writhing as piss gushed out, spilling down over his hips, puddling on the blanket between them. Link watched with bated breath as the pool of hot piss trailed across to him. He whimpered as Rhett’s pee sank into the fabric of his own t-shirt and jeans. His skin ignited with the sensation of it spreading up over his belly and crotch.

“Oh, my God, Rhett,” he hissed. “Look at you!”

“You told me to!” Rhett chuckled breathlessly.

“I didn’t mean-” 

“Too late now.” Rhett’s eyes fluttered open, and he gazed down to see his piss soaking into Link’s clothes, giving a knowing smile when saw the tell-tale bulge of Link’s damp crotch. “Hmm, I thought as much.” Link blushed furiously, his cheeks burning and tight. He couldn’t look Rhett in the eyes, because that would require admitting that he was still willingly laying in a pool of Rhett’s warm, bitter piss, his cock straining in interest.

“How is it I’m the one embarrassed,” he breathed out, “when you’re the one who just pottied his pants?” Slowly, oh so slowly, he reached one tense hand down to the belly of his damp t-shirt and sank his fingers into the cloth. He squeezed the fabric experimentally. “Oh, my God, Rhett. I’ve got your pee all over me. It’s-”

“Don’t worry, bo,” Rhett whispered, and there was something in his tone that jarred Link. He finally allowed their eyes to meet. Rhett deliberately bit his bottom lip, his applecheeks going rosy, before rasping, “It turns me on, too.” 

“How did you know I-” Link sputtered, but the knowing look in Rhett’s eye told him all he needed. He suddenly felt so shy. “Yeah?” The darkness in Rhett’s eyes threatened to swallow Link whole.

“Wanna see how much?”

Link nodded, words having quite failed him at the moment. Rhett bit his lip and reached down to unzip his jeans. He struggled to shimmy them down his hips, damp as they were. His firm cock smacked against his belly as he yanked his underwear down enough to get proper access, and need burned in Link’s veins.

Rhett gripped himself and muttered, “You know, this would be a lot more fun as a team.” Link didn’t need any further invitation. He rolled over onto his hands and knees and crawled over Rhett’s prone body, sliding his knee between Rhett’s parted legs. He roughly yanked open his jeans and reached into his underwear to pull out his cock. The sight of Rhett lying stretched out beneath him, dick in hand, eyes wild with hellfire and want, made Link’s heart pound. “Gimme your hand, bo.”

Rhett took Link’s hand and guided it around his own shaft. Link breathed in like he was about to laugh, but it only came out as, “You’re so warm.” Rhett just chewed his lip and gazed up at Link with half-lidded eyes. When Link realized he was waiting, he added, “You can touch mine, too.”

Rhett slid his hand up Link’s jean-clad thigh, and when his fingers reached bare skin at Link’s hip, he trembled to think the dampness of Link’s flesh was from his own body. He whispered, “Make me come, Link.” The man bit off a nervous laugh.

“As far as first times go, this is all a bit unconventional, but-”

“Link.”

“Fuck,” was all Link could utter, gazing down at the man beneath him, drinking in his unsteady breaths. Rhett was desperate for him, so he gave the man what he needed. Their hands worked in tandem on each other, and Link growled when Rhett bucked up against his balls. It all started feeling so hot and so fast, rushed as they were at the thought that anyone could stray across their path, could catch them covered in Rhett’s piss, clawing at each other, desperately jerking each other’s cocks, hissing each other’s names.

They were lost in each other for a small eternity, broken only when Rhett cried out. 

“Oh, God, baby!” He grunted in warning. “I’m gonna come. So close.” With that, he gnashed his teeth, his body going taut against the damp blanket. A feral growl tore out of his rib cage, and then he bucked up hard once more against Link’s body. He emptied his balls in Link’s hand, his come dribbling thick over Link’s strong fist.

“Keep pumping me,” Link begged, his voice breaking. “Harder!” Rhett’s arm burned as he stroked Link faster. “Do my- do my balls, okay?” Rhett groaned and slid his free hand into Link’s underwear, squeezing Link’s light furred balls hard. “God! Fuck!” Link’s mouth dropped open, and his glasses slid down his nose. “Ungh, jerk ‘em a little. Like that, baby.” Rhett twisted his wrist downwards sharply, and that was what it took to bring Link toppling over the precipice. “Rhett, yea- Fuck!” He watched his own come splatter across Rhett’s belly. He shuddered and another stripe of sticky jizz dirtied up Rhett’s chest. A third pulse of Link’s overwrought body left his cock drooling come over Rhett’s hip.

“Holy shit,” Rhett exhaled. “God damn.”

“That was-” The goofy smile left Link’s face, as he gazed down on the aftermath of their coupling. “Look at this mess!” Rhett smiled, all hazy and satisfied, wishing dearly he had another round of _that_ left in him.

“Someone oughtta clean me up,” he murmured, quirking one dark eyebrow. Link scoffed, wiggling and pressing himself against the thigh he still straddled.

“Well, that someone’s gonna have to be you because, uh…” He bit his lower lip, looking away as he whispered, “I really have to go pee now.” 

“Okay, go pee then.” 

Rhett said it so simply, Link realized with a sinking feeling that the man had mistaken his motives. Too shy to press the matter, not sure how it would be received, he made a move to get up, but Rhett’s fingers sank into the meat of his ass.

“I said go pee,” he repeated in a rough, broken voice. His lips were tight.

“I can’t believe this is…” But Link’s protest trailed off into a sharp hiss as he relaxed the hold he had over himself and let go all over Rhett’s stomach. He watched as the flow of his pee ran nearly up to the man’s throat before splashing down his sides, scrubbing away the evidence of their orgasms. A spark of mischief lit in him, and he lifted his cock ever so slightly, until the full golden stream gushed over the scruff of Rhett’s beard.

“Oh, you dirty animal!” Rhett growled, and before Link could finish anointing his lover, Rhett wrapped his arms around Link’s skinny body and hauled them into the river, washing away all traces of their slick and messy tryst.

When Link breached the surface of the water, he spluttered, “How much are we gonna tell our wives?”

Rhett wiped the pristine river water from his face and laughed, “Just the highlights. Some secrets stay with us.” Link roared with laughter and splashed the grin off Rhett’s face.

The river would bear their naughty secrets for the time being.


End file.
